


Love In Unexpected Places

by Riren_Love



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Steven and the gems receive a report about a kindergarten where there might still be gems. They go there to investigate the matter when Steven finds an old coffin with the most beautiful man he had ever seen sealed inside.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Love In Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested piece.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Steven muttered, making a face as he pushed away a cobweb hanging overhead.

“Yes,” Garnet replied simply, looking down at the device in Pearl’s hands. “We received a report that this place hadn’t been thoroughly investigated and that there might be gems here.”

Steven grimaced and glanced around the old dilapidated structure and sighed, both in annoyance and concern.

Skulking around old kindergartens wasn’t really Steven’s idea of a good time, not anymore at least, and with the kindergarten being as old as it looked, if there really are any gems here, he couldn’t help but worry.

With how old this place seemed to be, he doubted that any gem that might be present would be alright.

The crystal gems were forced to halt in place when Pearl stopped in front of them and looked up and heaved a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Lapis asked, her voice full of concern, stepping up next to pearl and brushing her jaw-length blue hair out of her face as she peered at Pearl with her worried navy blue eyes.

Pearl gave a pained smile. “I’m fine,” She assured Lapis softly. “It’s just, with how large this place is, it will take forever to go through it as long as we stick together.”

“Should we split up then?” Amethyst asked, popping bubblegum into her mouth, chewing it loudly before forming a large bubble with it and watching it burst.

“That might be for the best,” Steven agreed, glancing at the wall behind him to make sure it was sturdy enough before he leaned against it and turned to look at Pearl. “What do you think?”

“That seems to be our best option,” Pearl stated, massaging her temples. “Well then,” She started with a thoughtful murmur and turned to face the rest of the crystal gems. “Steven should go that way,” She said, pointing straight ahead. “And Lapis…”

Once Pearl had assigned each of them a direction, they went their separate ways with the promise to meet up in that same spot again once they were done checking the direction they were sent in.

* * *

Steven walked past the desolate tall walls, checking every hole in the walls for any sign of a gem possibly being there as he went.

The silence of the place was eerie and had him on edge, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. His shoulders were tense and his back straight as an arrow, feeling as if something could jump him from some dark corner or from one of the empty holes at any moment.

He was forced to stop his advance with a surprised sound escaping his throat against his will when he almost tripped on something. 

Realizing that he had successfully avoided falling down on his face, Steven looked down and his expression morphed into one of confusion as he found himself faced with an old coffin.

He kneeled down by the coffin and hesitantly reached out his hands and laid them onto the coffin as he carefully studied the surface. 

As he touched the material, he could tell that the coffin seemed to be made from an asteroid, but he would need to have it examined to know for certain. 

After a moment of hesitation, Steven convinced himself to grab the cover and he lifted it with a grunt, the cover heavier than he thought it would be. 

He pushed the cover to the side carefully and let the cover go when enough space for him to wiggle in to grab what was inside if needed was made. He had to hold in a painful cough and was forced to fan away a cloud of dust that came out with the cover being moved.

Once the dust cloud had cleared and he could finally breathe again, Steven took a deep breath and he peeked into the coffin, the sight he found had him throw his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide in shock.

Within the coffin laid the most beautiful man that he had ever laid eyes on. He looked to be about 5'4 feet tall with short and softest looking brown hair Steven had ever seen, his skin a light tan that almost seemed to glow with the man's beauty, and he bore a petite figure, but Steven could see that it was lithe.

His clothes looked oddly small like he had grown out of them, which merely reinforced Steven’s assumption that the man had been there for years now. 

If Steven hadn't known better, he would have thought that the man was merely sleeping within that coffin and hadn't, in reality, laid there within that kindergarten and in that coffin for what Steven was sure to be years now.

He reached towards the man, wishing to revive him, but froze in place as he noticed markings within the coffin. He retracted his hand and examined the markings which upon closer inspection appeared to be extraterrestrial words that formed a warning.

“Within this coffin sleeps a hero who saved the universe, a hero who asked to be sealed away, in fear that his powers were too much for him to handle…” Steven recited softly under his breath and he felt fear and worry begin to grow within and grip his heart, spreading like a disease with each word he read.

Steven raised his hand to rest it on his chest in hopes it would calm his thudding heart and he stared at the man sleeping within that coffin, his brows furrowed and eyes concerned. 

He had wanted to revive the sealed man… but having read that, now he wasn't sure if doing so was a good idea.

He abandoned his kneeling position and plopped down next to the coffin with a sigh, his gaze never leaving the sealed brunet. 

“What to do, what to do…” He mumbled and drummed his fingers against his knee in a nonsensical and anxious tune for a long moment that felt to him like hours but he knew couldn't have been more than a few minutes. 

His fingers ceased their drumming and he frowned, his brows creasing and he leaned forward to get a closer look at the man and studied his features carefully, feeling like something about him was different yet familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Steven’s gaze roved over the man’s face from his chiseled jaw to his pouty lips, to the bridge of his nose and surprisingly long eyelashes.

After a long minute of staring, it finally occurred to Steven why he felt different yet familiar to him and he gasped, his eyes growing wide. 

Before Steven knew what he was doing, he had already gotten into the coffin. The realization that the man in the coffin was like him, half-alien and half-human had him jump in before he knew what he was doing and before he could stop himself. 

He found himself on top of the man and he gulped, the brunet much warmer than Steven had thought he would be and surprisingly soft. 

Steven swallowed harshly and brought himself closer and examined the man’s face in awe, the sealed brunet looked really peaceful and at rest despite having been sealed away. Maybe it was because being sealed away had been his choice, maybe that was why he could look so peaceful. 

Steven could feel his face grow warmer and his heartbeat sped up and thumped in his ribcage like a fluttering bird attempting to take flight.

Lost in his thoughts and studying the man’s face, Steven failed to notice the cover moving until it became dark and he realized he was trapped in the coffin with and pushed against the man, who had been trapped in it for god knew how long, below him.

He tried to move away but failed, the space in the coffin too small for him to do so. Steven ceased struggling when he heard noises in the coffin with them and saw something creeping closer from the corners of his eyes and a gasp ripped its way past his throat and out of his lips against his will.

He turned his head to fully look at the walls and that’s how he properly saw them.

Vines. 

Black vines occupied the space with them and crawled creepily along the walls of the coffin and towards them.

Steven looked back at the man who still laid beneath him unconscious and none the wiser as to what was taking place within his resting place, and felt ashamed as the realization of how close they were hit him anew, the position too intimate and not something he was used to being in. 

Despite the shame he felt, Steven gathered his resolve and set the shame that made him wish to shrink on himself and disappear aside and resolved to wake the sealed man up.

He gulped and leaned in, closing his eyes to contain his embarrassment and avoid seeing what he was about to do. “I’m sorry…” He murmured sincerely, unhappy that he was essentially not only going against the man’s wishes by waking him up but also kissing a man without his permission. 

But there was no point lamenting. He couldn’t just leave the man sealed there and with the dangerous situation that they were caught in, he didn’t have much of a choice either. 

Steven set his guilt and shame aside and pressed his lips against the man’s parted ones and was taken by surprise at how soft and velvety they felt beneath his own. 

As the vines got even closer to them, Steven moved away and closed his eyes tightly, not wishing to see where they would come at him from and he unconsciously buried his face against the man’s shoulder and bit his lower lip harshly to hold in a scream that tried to pull itself out of him.

He startled, his eyes flying wide open and he felt the air freeze in his lungs when he felt movement beneath him and a hand land on his shoulder and another reach past him.

With a loud sound, the cover that had trapped them inside the coffin flew off and landed somewhere far away.

The hand moved from Steven's shoulder to his waist. “Are you going to just stay on top of me for long?” The man's surprisingly deep and husky voice murmured by his ear. 

Steven tensed, his face turning beet red in shock and embarrassment before he hastily jumped off.

Steven tripped over the edge of the coffin and bumped into the wall in his attempt to back away from the man who now sat up and stared curiously at him.

Face still red with embarrassment, Steven raised his hands and flailed around, sputtering apologies and explanations as to why he had been on top of him. 

The man chuckled lowly, interrupting Steven's tirade and stepped out of the coffin, brushing dust and dirt off his clothes once he stood at full height. “It's alright,” He assured. “You don't need to make excuses or explain yourself to me, I know what’s going on.”

Steven merely gulped heavily and nodded in reply. Just as he was about to introduce himself and ask the man his name, they were interrupted by the sound of fast-approaching footsteps. 

He and the man turned to face the only opening out of the area they were standing in and Steven relaxed and sighed a sigh of relief as he saw that his friends were rushing to join them with varied concerned expressions on their faces.

“Steven!” Pearl yelled as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him just as the others reached them. After a moment, Pearl backed away with a worried look on her face as she ran her gaze over Steven's body checking for injuries. “There was suddenly a really loud noise, are you okay?”

“I'm alright,” Steven assured everyone with a soft smile before he returned his gaze to the man who now stood at the other side of the area opposed them and looked worryingly pale.

Amethyst followed his gaze to where the man stood and she tensed, her brows furrowed as she turned her gaze slowly back to Steven. “Who…?” She spoke softly, her voice filled with tension and she left the question hanging.

“I'll explain later,” Steven promised his dear friends and teammates, his gaze never left the man as he spoke to them.

“Alright,” Peridot sighed. “We'll talk about this later.” The others nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you,” Steven murmured, feeling moved. With that taken care of, Steven left his friends to talk among themselves and joined the man on the other side of the area.

Steven leaned against the wall next to the man and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “Hey…” Steven spoke softly and carefully, hoping not to offend with the question he was about to ask since he knew that quite a lot of aliens were quite prideful and didn't take nicely to being on the receiving end of it. “Are you alright?” 

He watched the man turn towards him and he looked as if he was about to say something when his eyes seemed to grow hazy and he wobbled, leaning over to one side before Steven found himself with an armful of a passed out stranger.

“Hey!” Steven exclaimed in surprise, holding onto the man hastily to make sure he didn't fall to the ground and hurt himself.

The rest of the Crystal Gems saw the new person among them faint and they rushed over to Steven and helped him lower the man down carefully till he laid on the ground with his head on Steven's knees for support before Pearl and Lapis assessed his condition.

Pearl leaned back and smiled at Steven in assurance. “He's alright,” She promised him. “He only passed out from exhaustion, being awake for the first time in who knows how long since he had been sealed here… I doubt that was easy…”

“He also used his powers and freed us when I got trapped with him in the coffin…” Steven added.

“You got trapped?!” Amethyst and Garnet screeched in unison and reached out to check Steven all over again, Amethyst stretching her neck long to check his back while Garnet checked his front.

“I'm alright!” Steven reassured them hastily as he pulled their hands away. “I didn't get hurt at all.”

“Good.” Garnet huffed and crossed her arms against her chest while Peridot and Amethyst nodded in agreement.

Pearl studied the man’s face thoughtfully. “That would definitely further explain why he passed out,” She said as she stood up and patted her knees free of dust.

“Anyway,” Garnet started, catching everyone’s attention. “We should head back to beach City now. He won’t be able to properly rest and recuperate here.” 

“You’re right,” Pearl agreed. “I also need to go to my room in the Temple as soon as we warp back.” 

“Wait, we can leave?” Steven asked. “Were there any gems here in the end?” 

“Not as far as we could tell,” Peridot replied with a shrug. “No matter where we looked, we couldn’t find any, at least.”

“Oh, too bad,” Steven murmured. “We had warped all this way too...”

“Should I carry him?” Garnet asked, pointing to the man still resting unaware on Steven’s lap.

“No, I think I can manage,” Steven replied, lifting the man up carefully and getting to his feet before he held the man by the shoulder and placed his other arm beneath the man’s knees and lifted him up in a princess carry. “Thank you for the offer though.” He added with a grin, the man situated comfortably in his arms.

“Let’s go then,” Garnet said, stepping up to the only entryway into and exit out of that area. “The faster we get back, the faster we can have him properly resting in a bed.”

Everyone followed suit, Steven was made to follow behind Garnet and Pearl while Amethyst, Peridot, Lion, and Lapis brought up the rear in case something decided to come out and jump them from behind.

* * *

“How is he?” Steven asked as Pearl backed away and covered the still unconscious man with Steven’s blanket. 

“He appears to be alright. Just exhausted,” Pearl replied. “He needs to wake up before I can properly examine him though.”

“Guys,” Garnet said as she came into Steven’s room with Lapis and caught their attention. “Greg called. Apparently, something magic-related happened at It’s a Wash and we need to get there right away.”

Steven jumped to his feet, sending the chair clattering to the floor with a concerned gasp, his brows furrowing and his heart going a mile a minute. “Is he okay?!”

“Calm down, Steven,” Lapis said softly, raising her hands up in a placating manner. “He sounded fine when we spoke to him, but since it’s a magic thing, we want to get there as fast as possible before something happens to change that.”

“I want to come along,” Steven said as he stepped up to them, only for him to be stopped by Pearl.

“You can’t,” Pearl said, her hand held up with her palm facing him in a stopping motion. 

Steven tensed up. “Why?” He asked, his brows furrowed with confusion and hurt.

“Because if you come along,” Pearl started, lowering her hand. “If you come along, then there won’t be anyone left here to look after him.” She pointed to the man in Steven’s bed.

“Oh…” Steven sighed, looking to the man in question. “It can’t be helped then…” He said, lifting the chair from where it laid on its side of the floor and returned to sit by the bed. “I’ll stay.” 

“Thank you,” Pearl said, her expression softening up. “We’ll go solve the problem and come back as soon as we can.” She assured him.

“The Crystal Gems waved him goodbye before they exited the room, took Lion with them, and left for It’s a Wash, leaving Steven alone with the unconscious man.

Steven stared down at the resting man and had to battle the urge to reach out and brush his hair out of his face. “I wonder what your story is…” He murmured under his breath with a sigh.

“I can answer that.” The man suddenly spoke and opened his eyes, startling the hell out of Steven and causing him to jump in his seat with an embarrassingly high-pitched startled noise.

You’re awake,” Steven breathed, his hand on his chest to calm his erratic heartbeat. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” The man replied, sitting up and resting his back against the backboard of the bed. “A little tired, but otherwise fine.” He added. “I’m Lucas Lorne by the way.”

“Oh! Hello Lucas! I’m Steven,” Steven introduced himself in return. “Steven Universe, it’s nice to meet you, Lucas.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Steven,” Lucas answered with a tired smile. 

“Unlike the gems, you’re half alien and half human like me, so you need food and water,” Steven hummed, getting out of his chair. “I’ll go grab you a glass of water, if you need anything at any point in time, please tell me, okay?”

“Alright,” Lucas replied. “Thank you, Steven.”

  
“Don’t mention it,” Steven started with a grin. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He said before he left the room, leaving the man alone in his bedroom.

Steven walked into the kitchen distractedly. Physically he might have been in the kitchen, but mentally, he was still in his bedroom with Lucas.

Steven took a glass out of the cupboard and began pouring cold water into it. He watched the water pour into the glass thoughtfully. He didn’t understand why Lucas occupied his mind so much and had his heartbeat pick up every time he spoke or looked Steven’s way. They only just met that day and barely spoke for a few minutes out of it.

Once full, Steven took the glass and headed back to the bedroom, announcing that he was back and opening the door slowly so as to not startle Lucas.

When Steven walked in, Lucas turned to look at him with green eyes so bright, Steven felt as if the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Steven gulped heavily and approached the bed slowly, his hands trembled minutely and he felt oddly flushed and shy.

Steven hadn’t felt that way ever since he was a little kid and had that little crush on Connie. 

Oh god, that was such a long time ago.

“Here,” Steven started and winced as his voice cracked around the word embarrassingly. His face turned red, and he squeaked in horror. He cleared his throat and held out the glass. 

Lucas accepted the glass with a soft chuckle. He raised the glass to his lips and drank the water slowly, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief once he had emptied the glass.

Lucas stared into the bottom of the empty glass lost in thought. “It has been forever since I’d last had any water…” 

“Do you need any more water?” Steven asked in a friendly manner.

“No, thank you, that was enough,” Lucas mumbled.

Steven sat back down and wondered how to ask one of the questions that had been circling around his mind for hours now since he had released Lucas from that coffin. “Um,” He hummed, pulling Lucas’ attention away from the bottom of the empty glass. “How long were you sealed in the coffin?” He asked hesitantly. “If you don’t mind me asking!” He followed up hastily.

Lucas snickered. “I don’t mind,” He assured. “It’s actually nice that you’re outright asking and not just beating around the bush.” He added with a shrug.

“Is that so…” Steven murmured, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Oh, yes,” Lucas replied with an exasperated shake of his head. “And they always think they are being considerate, but in reality, it’s just really annoying.” He huffed, sticking his tongue out at the thought.

“I see…” Steven hummed thoughtfully, scratching around his gem absentmindedly. “How long were you sealed away in the coffin?” Steven asked again, this time more confidently since he knew that it didn’t bother Lucas for him to ask.

“I was around ten years old when I was sealed,” Lucas started, staring at the ceiling in thought. “Since I know I’m 18 now, that must mean that I was sealed for around eight years now.”

“Oh hey, we’re the same age! Wai- what?! Eight years?!” Steven shrieked with a horrified gasp, clutching his face in his hands. “That’s so long…”

“It is,” Lucas agreed sagely. “It was. But it was also necessary at the time. It couldn’t be helped.”

“I can’t imagine being sealed for so long… The thought of being locked somewhere for even a few days is already too much… Eight years…?” Steven trembled at the thought. “What was it like to be sealed? Were you aware during the time?”

“Yes, I was aware during all of it,” Lucas informed, his eyes grew hazy, and his voice heavy. “It was deathly quiet and dark. It might have been necessary, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant.” His shoulders tensed, mouth tugged down into a frown as his eyes narrowed, and his brows furrowed as he thought back to his time sealed in the coffin.

Lucas knew that it was necessary at the time, he was too scared and worried not to, and being sealed was the only way he could feel at ease back then, but he most certainly didn’t want a repeat of that ever again. 

“It was so lonely…” He murmured, his voice cracking around the words and his eyes dead. “At first, during the first year or so, a lot of people would visit. Family, friends, acquaintances, and other people who were grateful for what I had done… But after a while, everyone stopped coming one by one and I was left there all by myself… I was there all by myself, laying there and unable to move or speak. I couldn’t even do photography anymore. I loved photography.”

Steven’s expression softened with concern for him and he wondered if there was something he could do to cheer him up. After a moment of deliberation, an idea occurred to him. “Hey,” He started softly, pulling Lucas away from his dark memories. “Why don’t we have a picnic?”

Lucas blinked at Steven in confusion at the sudden change in conversation and atmosphere, jarred by the sudden question. “A… Picnic?”

“Yes! A picnic!” Steven chirped, excited to see the sad expression disappear off Lucas’ face. “There is a really nice hill close by with a really beautiful view where I like to go when I need to think, mope, or just need a break to just lay back and relax.” Steven shared awkwardly. 

Lucas mulled over Steven's offer with uncertainty. 

“Some fresh air would also do both of us some good right about now,” Steven added desperately, hoping it would convince Lucas that this was a good idea.

After thinking about it for a moment longer, Lucas finally turned to face Steven and smiled. “Alright,” He said softly. “Let's go!”

Steven's expression morphed from an awkward one into a big smile. “Really?!” He beamed hopefully. 

Lucas nodded “You're right, I do need a change of pace,” He acknowledged. “Especially after being sealed for eight whole years.”

“Yoohoo!!” Steven cheered excitedly, jumping up and down in joy. “ I'll go prepare some stuff to take along.” He threw excitedly before he rushed out of the room while chattering a mile a minute.

“What should I do first…?” Steven muttered under his breath as he took out a picnic basket from the closet. “Oh, I know!” He exclaimed, tapping his fist against his palm. “I'll pass by Lars' Bakery, Spaceteries, and the Big Donut, and get a few donuts and other baked goods for us to snack on.”

With an idea of what to get, Steven grabbed the basket and left the kitchen. He put on his shoes in the entryway and left the house, happily starting on his way to Spaceteries.

* * *

“Hello Blue Lace, Sadie, Lars!” Steven chirped as he entered the bakery, the chime announcing his arrival before his greeting did.

“Hello, Steven!” Blue Lace, Lars, and Sadie greeted back with a grin. 

“What would you like today?” Blue Lace asked and leaned against the smooth surface of the counter as Steven walked up to it.

“I would like two of your purple roll cakes to go please,” Steven said as he pointed at the cake display.

“Coming right up!” Blue Lace reassured with a wink and finger gunned at him, an act Steven reciprocated.

Steven giggled as he watched Blue Lace go get what he had ordered. “How are you doing Sadie, Lars?” Steven asked, returning his attention to Lars and Sadie who sat around one of the tables with a slice of purple roll cake in front of each of them.

Sadie set down her fork and smiled at Steven. “I’m alright, taking a break from practice,” She replied, sounding both exhausted and happy. 

“I just came back from space this morning and I’m taking a break here as well as checking how things are going,” Lars answered around a bite of cake. “How are you doing?” He asked in return once he had swallowed.

“I'm fine, thanks for asking!” Steven chirped in his usual cheerful manner just as Blue Lace came back with the bag of goodies containing his order.

“Here you go!” Blue Lace said as she handed the bag to him.

“Thank you, Blue Lace!” Steven said as he put the bag in the basket before he handed her the money for the order which she accepted with a smile and put in the register. “I would've loved to stay and talk, but I need to go now.”

“Something up?” Lars asked curiously, licking his fork before he set it down and turned to look at Steven with his chin rested on his fist.

Steven nodded excitedly. “I promised to hang out with someone today.” 

“A new friend?” Sadie asked with a curious tilt of her head, joining the conversation.

“Yes, I met him a few hours ago,” Steven replied with a bright smile. 

“Ooooh!” Blue Lace chimed from behind the counter. “I hope you have fun!”

Lars brushed his pink hair out of his face, grinned, and gave him a thumbs-up, a gesture Steven returned with a matching grin of his own. 

“Thanks, I will!” Steven yelled with a wave to both of them as he ran out of the bakery. 

With a large grin on his face, Steven held the basket tightly against his chest as he hastily made his way to the Big Donut for two pink frosted Donuts with sprinkles on top, two chocolate glazed donuts, two plain cinnamon, and sugar-coated donuts to add to his and Lucas’ dessert menu.

Done with the desserts, he went to Fish Stew Pizza and Beach Citywalk Fries for some pizza and fries and then rushed back to the Beach House to finish up the preparations for the picnic.

* * *

“What do you think?” Steven asked hopefully, nervously twiddling his fingers as he watched Lucas look around silently.

Lucas turned around, his expression was breathless. “It's beautiful…” His voice came out in awe, winded and reverend, like someone who had just found a new purpose in life or learned what joy was for the first time.

“I'm glad…” Steven replied in relief, his voice and expression soft and his relief clear. 

The hill was really a beautiful place filled with lush green grass and beautiful rose-pink flowers with the hill directly facing the beach. 

Steven took out the picnic blanket from the basket and laid it down on the grass before he set the basket down on it and sat down. 

Steven looked up to Lucas before he patted a spot next to him. “Come sit down.” He said, rummaging in the basket and taking out a few plates and two glasses.

He opened the bag of donuts and emptied the contents onto one of the plates just as Lucas joined him on the blanket. Steven finished setting up in comfortable silence while Lucas appreciated the scenery.

Lucas whistled at the quantity of food laid out before him. 

Steven ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah…” He murmured awkwardly. “I got both food and snacks. I didn't know what you liked so…”

“It's alright,” Lucas said kindly. “I'm curious actually. There are a few things here that I haven't tried before.” He admitted, staring at the food in front of him with intrigue. 

“Try this,” Steven suggested, holding out a slice of fish pizza to Lucas. 

Lucas accepted it with an uncertain expression on his face. Seeing Steven take a bite without hesitation, Lucas Eyed the slice for a moment longer before he steeled his resolve and followed suit. 

Lucas chewed slowly and carefully and his eyes widened and he made a noise indicating pleasant surprise before he swallowed and stared at the pizza slice in his hand in shock. “This is good.” He mumbled in awe.

“I know right?” Steven agreed and held the box of fries out for Lucas to try them next. 

Lucas accepted and they enjoyed the food along with the hill's beautiful scenery. 

Steven couldn't keep his eyes off Lucas. The way his thigh highs barely hung on to his thighs… The way the short shorts hugged his hips… For some reason, Steven couldn't help but think back to that brief kiss in the coffin.

Steven's cheeks darkened and he had to look away from Lucas. He felt a tingle he couldn't understand or explain in his core and had a hard time ignoring.

Steven noticed Lucas stretch really high and then stand up with a sigh. Just as Steven was about to ask him where he was going, his mind ground to a halt as Lucas suddenly removed his vest and his shirt. 

Steven saw the shirt come off and he felt as if a part he didn't know existed within him came to life in him.

Steven tried to speak, but it was like his tongue was heavy and he found no words able to come out of his mouth.

Lucas dropped the clothes he had removed onto the blanket and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Too tight.” He explained as he sat back down. 

“O-Oh…” Steven stuttered. “My bad, I should have given you a change of clothes before we left.” Steven looked at Lucas apologetically.

“It's alright,” Lucas promised with a shake of his head. “You were distracted, and so was I, so it's not like I asked.”

Steven could barely hear what Lucas had said, distracted as he was with studying his body. “Okay.” He replied absentmindedly.

They talked about random things, including the people in Steven’s life, which included the Crystal Gems. 

“I don’t know if that’s still the case,” Steven started thoughtfully around a bite of donuts. “But Pearl loved Pink Diamond.” He said. Romantically speaking.” He added as if in an afterthought.

“Does that bother you?” Lucas asked softly. 

“No, why would it?” Steven asked, directing a confused expression coupled with a raised brow at Lucas. 

“Because Pink Diamond is your mother, and she was with your father.” Lucas pointed out thoughtfully. 

Steven shook his head. “Things were awkward at first, but it’s not like she tried to hurt or didn’t care for my father, and she never tried or even thought of hurting my mother or forcing her into a relationship. Pearl is too kind and cares for my mother too much to do something that horrible. Not to mention that one can’t really control whom they have feelings for,” He pointed out with a shrug. “While one can decide whether to act on those feelings or not, having them is another matter entirely. Even if the person was to choose to give up on said feelings, their feelings won’t just follow suit. No matter how firm the decision, it takes time for the feelings to go away or for them to morph into something else.”

Lucas hummed in understanding. “That’s true…” He mumbled thoughtfully. “Feelings are quite complicated.”

“They are,” Steven agreed. “Things were rough at first, but all of us have come to understand and trust each other a lot, so things are fine now.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Lucas spoke sincerely with a soft smile on his face.  
  
After an hour had passed and most of the food had been consumed, Steven began cleaning up, putting the leftovers and empty bags back into the basket to deal with later. “Let’s pass by the beach house and get you a change of clothes before we go to the next destination.”

  
“There’s more?” Lucas asked as he stood up.

“Yes,” Steven affirmed. “There is one more place I want to take you to.” Steven reached out his hand for Lucas to take.

“Alright,” Lucas replied as he took Steven’s hand without hesitation and smiled. 

With a grin, Steven pulled him and they ran all the way back to the beach house hand in hand.

* * *

“So,” Lucas started distractedly, looking around as they walked with their hands still held together. “Where are we going?” 

“Funland,” Steven replied, leading the way. “I thought it might be fun.” 

“Oh?” Lucas hummed curiously. “That place is still up?

“Yes, although it was reconstructed recently,” Steven pointed out. “I heard they’ve added more things to do there and I’ve been wanting to go there and see what changes were made.”

They passed through the giant Funland sign and Lucas gasped. The place had certainly changed since he had been there eight years ago. There were more games and food stalls, the arcade became bigger, and so did the rollercoaster and the teacup attraction.

“Look! There are Larimar and Snowflake whom I told you about before!” Steven yelled, pointing to where Larimar and Snowflake stood with their ice-cream cart and surrounded by both people and gems. “Want to have an ice cone before we try the attractions?”

Lucas nodded, speechless with excitement. 

Steven beamed then tugged at his hand. “Let’s go then!” He said and pulled Lucas in the direction of the ice-cream cart. 

“Hello, Snowflake,” Steven greeted, waving his free hand. 

“Hello, Steven!” Snowflake greeted back, throwing her arms around him. 

“Hello, Steven!” Larimar greeted as well, joining the hug. 

They let go of Steven and stared at Lucas curiously before their eyes moved to Steven and Lucas’ held hands. 

Snowflake returned her gaze to Steven and she grinned. “Who’s he?”

“He’s Lucas, we just met today,” Steven replied, motioning to Lucas.

“Hello,” Lucas greeted with a friendly smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Lucas!” Snowflake chirped, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, knocking the air out of him in her excitement. 

“Please don’t squeeze him too hard, Snow!” Steven panicked and grasped her arm and looked at them in concern.

Snowflake laughed and set Lucas down. “Sorry, sorry. I can get a little too excited sometimes.” She admitted sheepishly. “What would you two like?” 

“I want a rainbow cone,” Steven replied before glancing at Lucas. “What about you?”

“I’ll take a rainbow cone too,” Lucas decided.

“Alright!” Snowflake hollered excitedly. “Two rainbow cones coming right up!” 

Lucas stared in awe as Snowflake and Larimar performed their ice show and made their cones. “That was amazing!” He clapped once they were done.

“Thank you!” Snowflake chirped. “Here you go!” She said, offering them their snow cones. “Have fun guys, I hope you both enjoy your time here!” She said as Steven handed Larimar the money for the cones. 

“We will,” Steven promised and waved at them before he took Lucas’ hand and they left to visit one of the other attractions.

* * *

Steven turned over in bed and stared at Lucas who appeared to be peacefully asleep next to him. Night had fallen hours ago and when it was time to turn in, Steven had decided to allow Lucas to share the bed with him as there wasn’t any other place for him to sleep in.

Steven’s heart thudded harshly in his ribcage like a bird beating its wings and attempting to take flight. 

His throat felt parched as if he hadn’t had a drop of water in hours, but deep down he knew it wasn’t water what he was thirsty for, the tent he was pitching made that very clear.

Steven swallowed harshly and reached out a trembling hand, his cock jerking in his pajama bottoms. He gently laid his hand on Lucas’ thigh right below the hem of the pajama shorts he wore to bed.

Steven felt Lucas relax under his touch and it gave him the courage to keep going. He turned Lucas around and leaned over him, his elbow by Lucas’ head. He wasn’t surprised when he saw that Lucas was awake. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a few minutes before Lucas smirked up at Steven provocatively. 

Faced with that expression, Steven could feel the temptation to hold the man below him grown. 

“Are you going to just stay on top of me for long?” Lucas murmured teasingly, his eyes glimmered with both lust and amusement.

Steven growled deep in his throat in response and pressed his lips against Lucas’ harshly and desperately, running his fingers through Lucas’ hair roughly.

Lucas reciprocated just as desperately, sucking and nibbling at Steven’s lips until they were plump and swollen. 

The wet sounds of their lips smacking together echoed in Steven’s ears and only worked to further turn him on and harden his dick.

Steven pulled away with hooded eyes filled with lust and stared down at Lucas. 

They panted hard, barely any space between their faces. Their cheeks were flushed and there was a hint of tears in their eyes. 

Lucas reached up and gently laid his hand on Steven’s cheek and slowly ran his hand down his face, rubbing the pads of his thumb against the apple of his cheek.

Steven closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle ministration with a soft sigh. His eyes flew open and he shuddered with a grunt as Lucas stroked his cock through his pajama bottoms. 

“Lucas…” Steven whined Lucas’ name against his lips, bucking into his hand. 

“Touch me,” Lucas whispered into the space between them then licked Steven’s lips, earning himself a whimper from him.

Steven swept down and took Lucas’ lips again into a wet, deep, and messy kiss, their tongues caressed each other and they nibbled on each other’s lips playfully. 

Steven reached down and pushed his hand into Lucas’ underwear. He took hold of his dick and stroked it agonizingly slowly. 

Lucas threw his head back from the kiss with a gasp and moaned lowly. He squeezed Steven’s cock and ran his thumb around the head. 

Steven sunk his teeth into Lucas’ neck to stop himself from making a noise at the onslaught of pleasure. “Sorry…” He murmured against Lucas’ neck, licking the spot he had just bit in apology, his tongue going over the marks his teeth had left behind.

“It’s alright,” Lucas groaned and pulled him closer. “More,” He panted, grinding their clothed erections together. “Mark me more.” He breathed against Steven’s lips. 

Steven took hold of Lucas’ legs and parted them then backed until he was seated between Lucas’ legs and removed his shirt. He sat there topless and breathed heavily between Lucas’ legs and took in the sight of him from his lustful expression to his messy clothes before he leaned forward and allowed Lucas to pull him into another kiss while he unbuttoned Lucas’ pajama top. 

Once done, Steven pushed the shirt open and swept down and took one of Lucas’ nipples into his mouth and held him down when Lucas arched beneath him with a breathy moan.

Steven shushed him then he swirled his tongue around the nub before he grasped Lucas’ hips and ground down against him again while he continued to play with his nipples. 

Steven rubbed, pulled at, and pinched a nipple between his thumb and index finger while he mouthed at the other. 

He decided to spare the nub for a while and removed his mouth from Lucas’ nipple with a wet pop and sucked on his pectoral instead and ran his hand down his smooth abdomen.

He reached down and tugged Lucas’ pants and underwear down, freeing his cock for him to touch directly. 

Steven rubbed his palm against the wet pre-cum leaking head before he took the dick into his hand and stroked it up and down roughly. 

He paused and looked up at Lucas with confusion when Lucas reached out for him. 

“Keep going.” Lucas panted as he grasped Steven’s pajama pants and pulled them along with his underwear down to his knees in one smooth motion. He ran his fingers along Steven’s impressive length with a sigh and watched him shudder with satisfaction.

Lucas let go of his cock and wrapped his around Steven’s hips eagerly while rubbing their weeping cocks together. “I want you to fuck me,” Lucas whispered against Steven’s ear before taking the love into his mouth and nibbling on it. He licked the now wet shell then blew on it, stoking the fires of lust burning in Steven’s core. “Right now.” He added, his tone clearly delivering the impatience and eagerness he felt.

“Lube,” Steven replied. Grab it from the nightstand.”

Eager to be touched and fucked for the first time ever, Lucas did as told and leaned over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand without complaint. Lucas handed the item to Steven and laid back down and waited in anticipation.

Steven propped himself on his knees, grabbed their clothes, and threw them on the floor. “Spread your legs.” He commanded and he watched Lucas do as he was commanded to as he uncapped the bottle of lube and allowed the lube to dribble down onto his fingers before he recapped the bottle and set it down on the bed and thoroughly coated his fingers with the substance.

“This will feel weird,” Steven said and lowered his fingers to Lucas’ entrance. “But if it hurts at any point, tell me to stop right away.” He instructed firmly, his gaze making it clear that he meant that.

Lucas nodded and parted his cheeks for easier access and thought he’d melt when Steven began rubbing a lube coated finger around his hole.

Steven watched Lucas’ expression for any hint of pain as he slowly pushed his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle to the first knuckle. He pulled his finger before pushing it back in deeper and started a steady rhythm, carefully loosening him up. 

Once he felt that he was ready, Steven pulled his finger out and added two instead. He wrapped his other hand around Lucas’ cock and pumped it slowly while he scissored the fingers inside him.

He ran his fingers along his walls and smirked in satisfaction when Lucas jerked as Steven had managed to find and stimulate his prostate. 

Steven continued pumping Lucas’ cock while scissoring his fingers and pushing them in and out. After a while, he added the third and final finger and did the same thing again. 

Once he felt that Lucas was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and took hold of the bottle of lube and lathered some of the substance on his weeping cock. 

He stroked his cock to spread the lube over it and for some relief and sighed in pleasure. 

“Steven,” Lucas groaned desperately. “While you look hot as hell with your cock in your hand and going at it, I don’t think I can wait anymore…”

Steven chuckled seductively and hovered over him. He took hold of Lucas’ leg and set it on his shoulder before he lined his cock with Lucas’ entrance. “Are you ready?” He asked, gazing into Lucas’ eye and rubbing his leg comfortingly. 

“More than ever,” Lucas replied certainly, rubbing his ass against Steven’s cock. “Now fuck me before I push you over and fuck myself on your cock.”

Steven snorted before he began slowly pushing his cock past the ring of muscle. He stopped and pulled out before repeating the motion again. He kept doing that, pushing in and pulling out, pushing his cock in deeper little by little each time. 

Once his cock was fully sheathed inside Lucas, he stayed still to allow Lucas to get accustomed to his size. 

When Lucas bucked against him, Steven took it as a sign that it was okay to move, and he did. He rolled his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Lucas’ hole smoothly. 

Steven trembled with the pleasure of being buried inside Lucas. The sensation was indescribable. He roamed a hand over Lucas’ torso until he reached his chest and ran his index finger over the nub. 

He could tell that Lucas liked that and kept doing it. He increased the speed and power behind his thrusts and leaned down to suck on the other nipple as he reached around and grabbed a handful of Lucas’ ass. 

Lucas met each and every one of the thrusts of his hips and he saw stars when Steven’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

Steven smirked as he watched Lucas go speechless with pleasure. He reached down and grasped his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Lucas tipped over the edge and came without a warning and tightened around him so suddenly, Steven wound up cumming deep inside him before he could pull out. 

They panted heavily against each other while Lucas held onto Steven in post-coital bliss as they came down from their orgasm induced high.

After a long moment, Steven pulled out and backed away with a groan, he moved to sit at the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked, raising his body and leaning against his elbows for support. 

“I came inside you,” Steven mumbled pitifully. “I shouldn’t have done that…”

“Hey…” Lucas started softly as he grabbed Steven’s arm and pulled him into a hug. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.” He assured him. “It wasn’t your fault anyway. I should’ve told you when I was getting close.”

“But-” Steven started again.

“No buts,” Lucas interrupted. “It wasn’t your fault and I really don’t mind anyway, so don’t blame yourself for it.”

Seeing his mood begin to improve, Lucas hugged Steven tighter. “Let’s go for a swim.” He suggested. 

Steven blinked at him rapidly with a blank expression before it morphed into one of confusion. “Right now…?”

“Yes,” Lucas confirmed bluntly. “I want to go for a swim now.”

Steven stared for a moment before he looked away with a chuckle. “Alright,” He said and got out of the bed, holding a hand out for Lucas to take. “Let's go for a swim.”

Lucas grinned and took his hand and they grabbed two towels and their clothes and sneaked out of the house. 

They set their clothes and the towels on one of the rocks then ran on the sandy shores and into the water and splashed around like a pair of over-excited children. 

Once they were done, they got out of the water, dried up, and then got dressed before they snuck back into the beach house and went to sleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
